1. Technical Field
The subject technology relates to methods and systems for creating and implementing a behavioral demand response dispatch (BDRD) model and in particular, provides methods and systems for reducing resource consumption by predetermined amounts using a BDRD model.
2. Introduction
As the demand for electricity increases worldwide, meeting the demand has become more expensive. One way to meet energy demands is to find alternative energy sources, the importance of which has become increasingly important. Efforts to reduce electricity consumption have motivated advances in energy efficiency and demand response, such as novel ways for inducing power consumption reductions.